Mi chica rebelde
by Key27
Summary: Ian Doyle se pondrá furioso con Lauren Reynolds por su actitud rebelde. Le ofrece disculpase o le impondrá un castigo. ¿Qué crees que pasará? ¿Se disculpará o recibirá su castigo? Entra y descubrelo.


**A/N: Hola Chicos, un fic de una de mis parejas favoritas de mentes criminales. Espero que te guste leerlo como a mi me gusto escribirlo.**

Lee, disfruta y comenta. XOXO

-Laureeeeen. Gritó Ian en un tono elevado y furioso, mientras ella subía rápidamente las escaleras de la villa Toscana.

-Lauren maldita sea, no me ignores. Volvió a gritar Ian aun mas furioso que antes.

Emily ya estaba en el pasillo del segundo piso camino a la habitación que compartía con Ian Doyle. Cuando entro a la habitación tiro la puerta fuertemente para darle a entender a Ian que ella también estaba molesta y que no quería verlo en este momento, pero él no entendió las señales que ella le dio y entro furioso al cuarto tirando la puerta detrás de él, como lo había hecho Emily minutos antes. Fuertemente la tomo por un brazo y la tiro contra la pared, asegurándola en el lugar con el peso de su cuerpo.

-¿Quién diablos te crees para ignorarme Lauren? Le grito Ian en la cara y ella no respondió, simplemente le rodó los ojos y miro en otra dirección.

Ian molesto de la rebeldía de la mujer, le tomo la mandíbula con fuerza, obligándola a mirarlo. -Creo que te hice una maldita pregunta Lauren, RESPONDEEE. Le dijo Ian gritando la última parte.

-Dejame en paz maldito bastardo. Le gritó Emily con fuerza, sacando su cara del agarre de su mano e intentando quitar a Ian de su camino, pero sin conseguirlo.

El insulto de Emily puso a Ian mas furioso de lo que se encontraba, así que la tomo por un mechón de su cabello castaño y se lo jalo hasta que ella gimió de dolor. -Que sea la última vez que me dices maldito bastardo y me ignoras cuando te estoy hablando. Dijo en un tono pausado y apretando mas el agarre en su cabello con cada palabra que decía. -La próxima vez que me hagas y me digas algo así, te meteré una bala entre las cejas, ¿lo entiendes?.

Ella no respondió, solo le daba una mirada con fuego ardiendo en sus ojos, que tenían una mezcla de odio y lujuria. Ian le jalo el cabello nuevamente y le dijo. -Creo que te hice una maldita pregunta Lauren, se buena y responde.

-Sueltame el cabello Ian. Grito Emily furiosa, sabía que tenia que actuar como Lauren, a ella le gustaban estos encuentros salvajes con su amante, no podía dejar que Emily saliera a flote y golpeara a Ian por ser un imbécil, aunque en el fondo podía sentir que a Emily Prentiss realmente también le provocaba un calor entre las piernas ver a Ian Doyle molesto y salvaje.

Ian le soltó el cabello pero no se aparto de ella, lentamente bajo su rostro para darle un beso a su chica rebelde, pero ella se aparto de él, empujando y saliendo del pequeño espacio entre Ian y la pared.

-Vete al diablo Ian Doyle. Le grito Emily tratando de salir de la habitación. Ian la tomo nuevamente por un brazo y la arrinconó otra vez en la pared, pegando todo su cuerpo caliente del de ella.

-Maldita sea Lauren, deja de ser tan indomable. Dijo Ian en un tono fuerte y sensual. Su actitud tan rebelde era una de las cosas que mas le gustaban de Lauren, pero no podía permitir que ella lo insultara de esa manera, la haría pagar y ya sabia como hacerlo sin hacerle mucho daño y disfrutar del castigo que le impondría a su bella morena.

-NOO, No quiero, no me da la gana Ian. Le grito Emily a Ian en la cara. Sabia que a Ian le excitaba su actitud incontrolable, sabia que había pasado la linea, pero maldición disfrutaba ver al hombre molesto, sentía un tipo de excitación como nunca antes.

Ian se pego mas al cuerpo de Lauren, pegándole su miembro duro en su muslo, quería follaría salvajemente, su actitud rebelde le calentaba el cuerpo, pero antes le enseñaría que nadie le grita a Ian Doyle. -Pídeme disculpas por tu actitud subversiva o me las pagaras Lauren Reynolds.

Emily soltó una risita y le dijo seductoramente. -Hazme pagar Ian Doyle, porque no te pediré disculpas.

Doyle soltó una pequeña risa malvada que erizo toda la piel de Emily. Después de un rápido contacto visual, Ian le dio media vuelta a Lauren, pegando su pecho y su mejilla izquierda de la pared, tomo un mechón de cabello con su mano izquierda afincando el contacto de su rostro con el muro, con la otra mano le levanto el vestido por arriba de la cintura y le bajo las bragas, dejando al descubierto las redondas y jugosas mejillas de su culo. Le soltó su primer azote fuertemente con su mano derecha, el golpe retumbo por toda la habitación y fue acompañado por un grito de dolor y placer de Emily.

-Para que no se te ocurra volverme dejar hablando solo otra vez Lauren. Le dijo Ian en la concha de la oreja de Emily y jalando nuevamente su cabello.

Le soltó un segundo azote más abajo del anterior, Emily jadeo, nunca antes nadie la había azotado, no lo permitiría nunca, y jamas se permitiría disfrutar de algo tan primitivo y salvaje como unas nalgadas, pero aquí estaba, empapada entre sus piernas, queriendo sentir las fuertes manos de Ian azotar su trasero nuevamente.

-Para que no me ignores cuando te hablo. ¿Te quedo claro?

Emily no podía responder, estaba tan concentrada disfrutando de su pequeño juego sadomasoquista, que no se percató que Ian le preguntaba algo hasta que le lanzo su tercer azote en la otra mejilla.

-Para que respondas cuando te pregunto algo, ¿Entendido?

-Ohhh Dios. Siii, entiendo.

Le acaricio suavemente su mejilla roja por los azotes anteriores, pensó en detenerse pero aun le quedaban motivos para darle más, y eso hizo, le soltó su cuarto azote y ella no pudo evitar gritar, la piel le quemaba.

-Para que no me grites Lauren. Dijo y le jalo el cabello haciendo que lo mirara a la cara. Le dio un beso salvaje en sus labios y continuo. -¿Te quedo claro Lauren?

Ella asintió y el le jalo el cabello nuevamente. -Quiero que hables Lauren.

-Si Ian, me quedo claro. Dijo jadeando. El rió y le soltó el cabello, le gustaba dominarla de esa manera pero no quería causarle un dolor mayor, tenia planes para luego de los azotes y no quería que ella lo rechazara por un dolor de cabeza. Le soltó su quinto azote, mas fuerte que los cuatro anteriores, y ella no pudo retener el grito que salio de su garganta.

-Y por ultimo amor. Dijo y le dio un beso en su cuello. - Para que no se te ocurra faltarme el respeto nuevamente. ¿Te quedo claro o tengo que seguir azotándole hasta que lo entiendas?

Le encantaban los azotes que Ian le había dado, pero no quería mas, le ardía la piel de su trasero y además quería que pasaran al otro nivel, las nalgadas la habían puesto terriblemente caliente, lo necesitaba urgentemente entre sus piernas.

-Si, si quedo claro Ian. Dijo en un tono seductor, al que Ian capto rápidamente, sabia lo que quería su diosa, así que se lo concedería, pues el también deseaba hundirse con fervor en su delicioso centro.

Con la mayor paciencia le quito el cabello de los hombros y de su cuello, para atacarlo salvajemente con besos, chupones y mordidas, mientras le acariciaba su trasero magullado. Sentía su pene prensado y le dolía, necesitaba adentrarse en ella y darle con furia lo que sabía que ella también quería. Le pego todo su cuerpo al de ella, para que sintiera su miembro duro entre sus glúteos, mientras la seguía besando en su cuello, su hombro y parte de su espalda. Al sentir la virilidad de Ian pegada a su culo y sus besos calientes, ella se giro, quedando frente a frente con él, miro sus ojos bañados en deseo y luego le ataco su boca salvajemente, rápidamente le fue quitando los botones de su camisa, lo quería desnudo y dentro de ella. Después de casi romper su camisa, ella le desabrocho el pantalón y tomo su miembro en sus manos, lo acaricio de arriba a abajo, mientras Ian gemía y trataba de quitarle su vestido.

Después de quitarse la ropa a tirones, él la cargo a ella por la cintura con un brazo, mientras con el otro la sostenía por la nuca para besarla en los labios con fuerza y pasión. Camino a la cama rápidamente y la tiro en ella, observo su cuerpo desnudo, sus grandes pechos que se movían por su respiración entrecortada, su abdomen plano y su hermoso trébol en su cadera que se había tatuado para él. Se acostó encima de su Lauren y le dejo un camino de besos desde su boca hasta que se detuvo en sus pechos, tomo un pezón entre sus dientes y se lo mordió fuertemente y ella arqueo su espalda y grito. -Ohh mierda. Ian lo soltó y lo lamió para aliviarle la tensión en su pezón. Le dio el mismo tratamiento a su otro pezón y ya Emily se encontraba totalmente lista para que él navegara en su centro. Ian deslizó su mano por sus pechos, su abdomen, su vientre, siguió bajando y paso un dedo entre sus labios, acaricio su clítoris con paciencia y luego enterró un dedo dentro de ella.

-Estas tan mojada Lauren, me encanta. Dijo Ian con voz ronca, mostrando su excitación.

-Es tu culpa Ian. Le respondió Emily sonriendo. El le deslizo un dedo mas dentro de ella y los bombeo con fuerza rozando su punto de placer, ella levantaba sus caderas pidiendo más, se sentía maravilloso pero no era suficiente.

-Ian más, te necesito. Grito Emily, no podía creer que estaba tan excitada en las manos de un criminal, pero como no estarlo, él hombre era bueno con todo, su boca, sus manos, su miembro.

-¿Qué quieres Lauren?, Dímelo. Dijo Ian mientras le agregaba un tercer dedo a su núcleo y los movía con mas fuerza.

Emily tomó el rostro de Ian en su mano por su mandíbula, lo beso con frenesí, beso sus labios y aprovecho de saborearlo con su lengua cuando el abrió su boca, se deleito con su sabor, la sensación en sus labios y en su vagina era una deliciosa explosión de placer y no pudo evitar gemir en su boca.

-Ohhh Ian. Te necesito.

-Dime que necesitas amor.

-A ti cariño, necesito que... Dijo y tomo su miembro en sus manos.- Esto Ian. Dijo y lo acaricio con impaciencia. -Quiero esto dentro de mi.

Saco sus dedos fuera de ella y se los llevo a la boca, cerro los ojos y disfruto del sabor de sus jugos. -Eres deliciosa amor. Dijo y se acomodo entre sus piernas, tomo su miembro en su mano y se enterró en ella, la miró y ella asintió, ya estaba lista para recibir lo que iba a darle con vehemencia.

Entro y salio de ella con fuerza, tenia un ritmo rapido, casi doloroso, pero ella lo estaba disfrutando, estaba gimiendo como nunca antes, el la besaba para callar sus gritos lujuriosos que pedían mas. Cuando ella estaba cerca de su maravilloso orgasmo, le rodeo la cintura con las piernas, para sentirlo más, que rozara con fuerza sus paredes apretadas.

El orgasmo de Emily llego con gritos y arañazos en la espalda de Ian, y él con unos movimientos mas llego al suyo llenándola con su jugo. Con la respiración agitada el tomo su rostro por la mandíbula y le dio un beso tierno que ella recibió con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Te quiero Lauren.

Ella se sorprendió de su declaración, pero inconscientemente le respondió. -Te quiero Ian. Dijo y se asombró por sus palabras, ¿de verdad sentía eso por Ian o lo dijo por el calor del momento? Eso no podía pasar, tenía una misión y no contaba con enamorarse de su objetivo.

Ian beso sus labios con ternura y todos sus pensamientos se esfumaron, eso no podía estar pasando, no era parte del plan, pero tampoco quería detenerlo, una cosa era Ian el traficante y asesino, y otro era el Ian caballero pero bestia al mismo tiempo con el que compartía una habitación, ese era el hombre del que se estaba enamorando y no se sentía mal por eso. El vio que ella estaba perdida en sus pensamientos y le dijo. - ¿Que tienes en mente amor? ¿Quieres repetir?.

Ella rió un poco fuerte y le dijo. -Ohh no, no todavía cariño. Solo pienso en que no podre sentarme en varios días por tu culpa. Mintió a medias, pues en realidad no iba a poder sentarse en varios días por los deliciosos azotes que había recibido.

Ian compartió su risa y le contestó. - ¿Mi culpa?. Dijo y volvió a reír. Ponte odiosa de nuevo y verás que te daré mas fuerte para que aprendas amor.

Emily se monto encima de él y le contestó seductoramente con su rostro rozando el de él. -Estaré esperando tus azotes de nuevo entonces Ian, no dejare nunca de ser tu chica rebelde.

El sonrió ante su respuesta, estaba encantado con su maravillosa mujer, quería esto por muchísimo tiempo, así que la tomo por el cuello con fuerza y la beso, tenía planes de hacerle el amor varias veces más, quería saciarse de ella para siempre y empezaría esa misma noche.

Fin..


End file.
